This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 101 55 218.1, filed on Nov. 9, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a passenger vehicle having a rear seat bench which has a backrest and a seat cushion, the backrest and seat cushion being divided in each case into a ⅓ part and a ⅔ part.
In the case of a rear seat bench which can be divided in this manner, the seat cushion parts can be folded upwards and forwards independently of each other and independently of the backrest parts, the upwardly folded seat cushion parts then in each case opening up a storage space. After the seat cushion parts are folded upwards, the backrest parts can be folded downwards and forwards independently of each other, in which case they can be deposited in the storage space of the respectively assigned and previously upwardly folded seat cushion part. A loading space arranged behind the rear seat bench can be extended forwards by the rear seat bench folded over in this manner. However, the loading space, which can be enlarged in this manner, of the vehicle is bounded forwards by the upwardly folded seat cushion parts, so that, particularly in the case of small vehicles, the accommodation of relatively long objects in the loading space is made more difficult.
In German Patent Document DE 42 37 258 C2, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,581, a passenger vehicle which has a loading space with a loading space floor behind the rear seats is disclosed. An additional rear seat bench having a backrest and a seat cushion is arranged behind the rear seats on this loading space floor. The backrest can be folded downwards and forwards onto the seat bench. Behind this additional rear seat bench the loading space floor contains a depression. When the backrest is folded downwards, the seat cushion of the additional rear seat bench can be folded away rearwards and stowed in the depression. A lower side of the seat cushion then forms a flat and flush-adjoining part of the loading space floor.
It is known from German Patent Document DE 14 35 537 U to pivot the rear seat bench in a passenger vehicle forwards into the foot well of the rear region, the backrest also being folded downwards and forwards onto the seat cushion. In the position of use of the rear seat bench, the lower side of the seat cushion rests on a support surface. With the rear seat bench pivoted into the rear foot well, the lower side of the seat cushion together with the supporting surface forms a level surface.
German Patent Document DE 44 31 248 C1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,367 show a back seat bench which can be removed from a passenger vehicle. For this purpose, the rear seat bench is fastened to the floor of the interior via releasable anchoring points. The seat bench which is removed from the vehicle has then to be stored at a suitable location outside the vehicle, for example in a garage, which is frequently found to be awkward and costly.
The present invention is concerned with the problem of specifying, for a passenger vehicle of the type mentioned at the beginning, an embodiment which simplifies the transportation of relatively long objects in the vehicle.
This problem is solved according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention by a passenger vehicle having a rear seat bench with a backrest and a seat cushion; the backrest being divided into a ⅓ backrest part and a ⅔ backrest part; the seat cushion being divided into a ⅓ seat cushion part and a ⅔ seat cushion part; the seat cushion parts being foldable upwards and forwards independently of each other and independently of the backrest parts, the seat cushion parts, in each case, opening up a storage space; the backrest parts being foldable downwards and forwards independently of each other and being depositable in the storage space of the respectively assigned seat cushion part; the ⅔ seat cushion part being removable; a loading space being arranged behind the rear seat bench having a height-adjustable loading floor; the loading floor being adjustable between a lowered, lower position in which the loading floor is situated approximately level with a vehicle floor, and a raised, upper position in which an auxiliary storage space is formed between the loading floor and the vehicle floor; and the auxiliary storage space being dimensioned in such a manner that the removed ⅔ seat cushion part can be accommodated therein. Advantageous embodiments are described below and in the claims.
Certain preferred embodiments of the invention are based on the general concept of designing at least the ⅔ seat cushion part to be releasable or removable and, in order to accommodate the removed ⅔ seat cushion part in the loading space, of providing an auxiliary storage space envisaged for this purpose. In this manner, the removed seat cushion part can be accommodated in the vehicle in a space-saving manner and taken along. The removal of the ⅔ seat cushion additionally enables the loading space to be extended forwards, as a result of which the accommodating of large, bulky objects in the loading space is facilitated.
Of particular importance in this connection is the height-adjustable loading floor which, in its lowered, lower position, ensures a maximum loading volume with an auxiliary storage space not being required. With the loading floor adjusted into its raised, upper position, the auxiliary storage space required for accommodating the ⅔ seat cushion part is separated from the entire loading volume. This construction ensures that the storage space required for accommodating the ⅔ seat cushion part is available with just a few maneuvers, it being possible for the remaining loading space to be loaded without being impaired by the ⅔ seat cushion part. It is clear that the loading floor can be used entirely for loading purposes both in its lower position and in its upper position.
An embodiment, in which the downwardly folded backrest part at its rear side adjoins, in a basically infinitely variable manner, the loading floor, which is adjusted into its upper position, and extends the latter in a basically essentially flat manner forwards into the rear region, is of particular advantage. In the case of this construction, the loading floor important for the loading of the loading space is enlarged, as a result of which the usability of the loading space is enlarged overall.
The loading floor in its upper position can expediently adjoin, in a basically infinitely variable manner, a loading edge of a rear tailboard of the vehicle, which tailboard bounds the loading space to the rear. In the case of this embodiment, the loading and unloading of the loading space and of the loading floor is considerably simplified if the loading floor is adjusted into its upper position.
In another development, the loading floor can have a cover or can be designed as a cover with which the auxiliary storage space can be closed, the auxiliary storage space then being dimensioned in such a manner that, even with the ⅔ seat cushion part accommodated therein, it can be correctly closed by the cover when the loading floor is in its upper position. This construction ensures that the ⅔ seat cushion part, which has been removed and accommodated in the auxiliary storage space, does not impair the loadability of the loading floor.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment, the ⅓ seat cushion part can also be removed, the vehicle floor then containing, below the height-adjustable loading floor, a depression which is dimensioned such that the removed ⅓ seat cushion part can be accommodated therein in such a manner that the ⅔ seat cushion part can be correctly accommodated in the auxiliary storage space, in particular with a correctly closeable cover. In this embodiment, the loading space can therefore also be enlarged in the region of the ⅓ seat cushion part.
In one development, the depression provided in the vehicle floor for accommodating the ⅓ seat cushion part can also be dimensioned such that, instead of the ⅓ seat cushion part, a spare wheel of the passenger vehicle can be accommodated therein without obstructing the stowability of the ⅔ seat cushion part in the auxiliary storage space as a result. By this, the depression obtains a dual function, so that either the spare wheel or the ⅓ seat cushion part can be stowed therein.
In another development, the depression can be dimensioned such that the loading floor can be correctly lowered into its lower position even if the removed ⅓ seat cushion part or the spare wheel is accommodated in the depression. This construction ensures that, with the loading floor lowered, the storage space can be used to the maximum.
The passenger vehicle can expediently have a front passenger""s seat with backrest and seat cushion, the seat cushion being foldable upwards and forwards and in the process opening up a storage space in which the backrest, which can be folded downwards and forwards, can be deposited, the downwardly folded backrest at its rear side adjoining, in a basically infinitely variable manner, the downwardly folded backrest part and extending the loading space floor in a basically flat manner forwards into the front-passenger""s region. This measure also makes possible an additional increase in the loading space, in particular an extension of the loading space floor, as a result of which the space utilization in the vehicle interior is additionally improved.
In order to increase the comfort, it may be expedient to design the backrest of the front passenger""s seat in a manner such that it can be tilted over forwards and can be placed onto the seat cushion, which is in its position of use, the rear side of the tilted-over backrest then extending basically parallel to the loading space floor at a level which is raised with respect thereto. In this folded position, the rear side of the backrest of the front passenger""s seat can be used as a table.
It goes without saying that the features mentioned above and those which have yet to be explained below can be used not only in the respectively stated combination, but also in other combinations or on their own without departing from the scope of the present invention.